User blog:KamelSai/The Faithful One and Yakshini's role in Kyrati legend and culture (FC4)
I will be updating this post of any notes I find about The Faithful One and Yakshini's role in Kyrati legend and culture throughout FC4 Note: These will definetely be out of order of when you're supposed to read them, so when analyzing them, just be aware of that. I will put a note on those that are written by the faithful one, vs ones that are written by other Kyrati people who have any notes on shrines that are suggested to be of Yakshini's. Yakshini, My Dark Mistress Location: Yakshini's Ecstacy Character in question: The Faithful One Note: My mind is with Yakshini but my body can hardly follow. She is exhausting me. Is she even human? I feel compelled to satisfy her every need. Whatever she wants me to do, I have the urge to obey. I am her dog, her slave and I will always follow her command. '' ''Blessed be the witch of the dark moon shining over my sweaty skin. '' ''-The Faithful One Analysis: The Faithful One here proclaims some type of masochistic duty it feels it must serve. Shows a strong sence of sexual interest in Yakshini for whatever reason. It seems that Yakshini has a sexual bewitching power over this character. Whatever Yakshini has to do with the Moon and bewitchment is beyond me for now. Cleansed Flesh Location: Yakshini's Flesh Characters in question: The Faithful One; The Goat Note: We paint their feet and offer them to the beasts for cleansing. '' ''We, who have succumbed to desire, offer these gits so that you would give us more of yourself Yakshini. Do not abandon us Yakshini ''-The Faithful'' Analysis: The location of note being where you may find a Yalung mask and the Goat's note gives the idea that this may be the final resting place of the Faithful One. The Goat referring to the Faithful One being "corrupted". It's also clear that the Faithful One may hold a cult of Followers himself, and the contents also suggest he feeds human sacrifices to animals after painting their feet for whatever reason. Maybe linked to the idea of foot fetish? The Faithful One seems to be desperate to keep Yakshini in themselves and searching for pleasure, that they seem to be either be slowly losing, or afraid of losing at all. The reasons why are still mystery. Look Into the Fires Location: Yakshini's Bondage Characters in Question: ??? Note: In this place we keep the very best for the dark mistress herself. '' ''These offerings are not for your hand. '' ''Remember restraint, and look into the fires. Yakshini will answer you. Let the poppy's grace sooth your hunger until the mistress takes them for her own. Analysis: It seems that in this note, someone had set up a bunch of offerings including corpses, bones, poppies, medkits, and weapons for Yakshini. There is also a good chance of live people left in the cages of this location left for Yakshini who unfortunately passed. In the meanwhile, they describe that the fire is somehow a connection between man and Yakshini's embrace. Further more, I believe I found a Yalung mask and a note here titled "Pawns" as well. The note written by most likely a cult follower seems to indicate that the cult is beginning to grow hungry and desperate and that it was written to stop followers of the cult from taking Yakshini's offerings and angering her. NOTE: It has been quite some time, I took a break from note hunting in order to play the game with a clear mind set again, and started re exploring Kyrat, and I missed a few things, I'm still getting around to finding the notes however. So there's that to look forward to. I did not get the locations this time, so I apologize if you wanted to find those notes for yourself. It's really tough to come by, and I learned that the map sometimes doesn't load in certain notes, so, I've been more aware to relax while exploring and not think about the notes too much, and instead keep it in the back of my head. There were a lot of notes and a very specific type of shrine (some kind of black dog) that always seemed to have to do with something about Yakshini, so I've been looking out for those locations. If you happen to find the location on the map, please write the coordinates down. I don't expect much, but I wanted to study it again to make sure I was right about my suspicions. With that aside, here are two new notes I discovered on my little journey through Kyrat once more lol A dream Character in Question: The Faithful Note: Yakshini appears in the shadows of fever dreams. She exists only in the moment, I have difficulty recalling our moments in the haze. When I wake, it's like a great pain and I count the moments until I let her take me again, her soothing love coarsing through my blood, warming my very heart. I am consumed. I am hers. Blessed be the witch of the dark moon shining over my lustful soul. ''- The Faithful'' Analysis: The Faithful mostly just describes how much they love Yakshini, her body, and how it exploits their mind and how they have fallen fallen her. It seems to be that he is unable to reject their undying love for Yakshini. Nothing too note worthy other than the fact that the Faithful seems to see her during episodic periods, suggesting they might either be a schizophrenic character (using this term lightly here, as I don't know any other way to describe it) , or she's real and their sexual fantasy of being a masochist slave to a witch-like god is not a weird delusional state of mind, and he's literally having sex with her. Highly unlikely, as there are a lot of points that prove it false through out the game, but that's another blog for another day. She speaks like wind Character in question: ??? Note: Yakshini speaks and the wind blows through my head Thoughts scattered like loose papers They had an order and an end in mind I'm sitting here with the wind blowing through my head With no way back to my thoughts I hear myself laughing I feel the claws in my arm Yakshini whispers me into a sweet sweet sleep. Analysis: Some kind of colorfully written story. It's not clear whether this is an artistic view point of Yakshini and her believed succubus like abilities, or if this is a predecessor of the Faithful's notes, or even a written dialogue of a different follower of Yakshini, however, it's very apparent that Yakshini is viewed as a succubus like witch that's supposedly a god and cleary, with the effects of her victims being swayed into doing anything she so desires. Moving elusively but is clearly around like the wind. Not much else to add here. NOTE: More to come soon, I update slowly, but surely and will get to all the notes I can find. If you have any locations that you feel like I should check out for my Yakshini quest, then count on me to check out the location, whether it would be coordinates or even a name and where you believe the location is next to, I'll look for it! Category:Blog posts